Mystery of December
From the Publisher MyTona: Happy Holidays, Seeker! Welcome the captivating new event, Mystery of December! What's new in Version 1.34.0: * Cozy event location: Gift Post Office * New desk guardian: Winky the Penguin * Winter game design * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Long-Awaited Gifts chest, and the Christmas Dream talisman * Amazing event creatures: Lady Snowflake, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Sir Yeti * More than 100 new quests * Faster dealing in the Ancient Cards puzzle * Updated sounds in the Museum location * The wonderful Starcatcher Event is back! Collect falling stars and get prizes. * Craft unique items during the Festive Fun Event * Search the whole of Darkwood in search of Black Pearls Event and win valuable prizes * Collect as many ice crystals as you can in the Fairy Tale Time Event and become the proud owner of amazing rewards * A number of new improvements and fixes to make the game more enjoyable! Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2018 December Update The Festive Season is upon us! A time of goodwill and cheer and showing appreciation for others with thoughtful gifts and care, but will the gifts be delivered in time? Help bring smiles to the good citizens of Darkwood by ensuring the safe and timely delivery of their presents! Released on November 29, 2018 the update introduced the new Mystery of December Special Event and added 1 new Hidden Object Location to the game - Gift Office. The Update also included over 100 new Quests and 30 new Collections. Players who downloaded the update received 5 free rubies. NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Mystery of December Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 35 days from the 29th of November to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Mystery of December Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 36th Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach 'Virtuoso' rank on the new Hidden Object Location Gift Office to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left hand corner of the Darkwood Town Map. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Flying Time at stage 1, Clairvoyant's Lantern at stage 2, Christmas Cake at stage 3, Fire Crystal at stage 4, and the Tool Kit and Event Avatars at stage 5. (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Long-Awaited Gifts Chest and Fairy-Tale Snowfall Casket. Once won, the Long-Awaited Chest goes directly to the Player's inventory and is found in the Chests tab of the Inventory Window. The Fairy-Tale Snowfall Casket is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightning in a Bottle at stage 1, Old Crown at stage 2, Marble Chest at stage 3, Ring of Runes at stage 4, Wizard's Pendant at Stage 5 and the Long-Awaited Gifts Chest and Fairy-Tale Snowfall Casket at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Christmas Crackers by placating the new event Creatures to win the Christmas Dream Talisman and Winter Guests Picture. The Christmas Dream Talisman increases the chances of receiving Collection Items and Fixers as well as Experience earned by 50% for 1 day. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Winter Guests Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Magic Lantern at stage 1, Cookie Pops at stage 2, Camera Obscura at stage 3, Carved Chest at stage 4, and the Christmas Dream Talisman and Winter Guests Picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. The top placaters (aka banishers) in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver, or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Mystery of December Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Time for Magic Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Gift Office and craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. note a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the special event is over, these collection items may be acquired by purchasing a special event TBA chest from the Store. Event Creatures The Winter Guests are the new Event Creatures to banish: Lady Snowflake, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Sir Yeti. Lady Snowflake.png|Lady Snowflake Mr. Scatterbrain.png|Mr. Scatterbrain Sir Yeti.png|Sir Yeti Placating the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Placate 100 and collect the Christmas Cracker to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter into the top 1000 for Placating Leaderboard. Players may continue placating the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Ice Flowers are needed to complete the event quests. To placate the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Gift Office until you win some Ice Flowers. You then use these Ice Flowers to placate/ banish the new 'Lady Snowflake' event creature, collecting the Festive Jingle and Gingerbread Man Fixers as you well as the Soft Mittens needed to placate/ banish the next event creature 'Mr. Scatterbrain'. Use the Soft Mittens to placate/ banish 'Mr. Scatterbrain', collecting the Lucky Candle Fixer and also the Gift Wrap needed to placate/ banish 'Sir Yeti' in order to get the Magic Fairy Tales Fixer. Thus, as you play Gift Office in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each placating of creatures also awards the Christmas Crackers needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Mystery of December challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBA Chests. The chest will cost 5 rubies and contain 1 random Collection Item and 1 random Fixer from the Magic of Music Event. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the Location Rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Gift Office Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Christmas Ornament Access Passes! Black Pearls Challenge Black Pearls December 2018.png Black Pearls December 2018 2.png The Black Pearls Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from November 29, 2018 to complete this challenge and win the special rewards by collecting a certain amount of Black Pearls. Black Pearls are hidden in each of the Hidden Object Locations, one Black Pearl per location. Remember to find the hidden Black Pearl before time runs out! Please note that the Black Pearls cannot be discovered using a tool such as the Eyeglass or Lightning in a Bottle. Challenge rewards: * Collect 25 Black Pearls to win 1 Christmas Cake - restores 300 energy * Collect 60 Black Pearls to win 1 Gold Ingot - increases coins earned by 100% for 2 hours * Collect 120 Black Pearls to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - contains 500 Silver Paws Starcatcher Challenge Starcatcher December 2018.png| Starcatcher December 2018 2.png| Starcatcher December 2018 3.png| The Starcatcher Challenge returns and is available to players from Game Level 7 and up. Players have 7 days starting from December 6, 2018 to complete the challenge of collecting a certain amount of Stars in order to win the special rewards. How to Play: First, you will need the Special Item 'Magic Net' to play. Magic Nets can be found by playing the Haunted Lights or Treasure Box Locations and by successfully exploring the Event Location - Gift Office. The Puzzles yield 10 Magic Nets per win and the Event Location - Gift Office yields 15 Magic Nets per win. Each Play of Starcatcher costs 10 Magic Nets. Helen will give Players 30 Magic Nets to start. No additional energy or Location Access Pass is required, only the Magic Net. Any unused Magic Nets in Inventory from the last Starcatcher event may be used. Once you have enough Magic Nets to enter and Play, tap the Starcatcher Event Icon located on the right side of your map. Then tap the Play button, which takes you to a random Hidden Object Location. Win the location with at least 2 minutes left on the timer for 6 stars, win with at least 30 seconds remaining for 4 stars, and win before time runs out for 1 star. * Collect 30 Falling Stars to win 1 Flying Time Tool - adds 45 seconds to gameplay * Collect 100 Falling Stars to win 1 Merry Treats energy booster - restores 180 energy * Collect 300 Falling Stars to win 1 Wizard's Treasure Chest - contains a set of magic talisans * Collect 600 Falling Stars to win 1 Gold Scarab Talisman - decreased energy use by 50% for 2 hours * Collect 1000 Falling Stars to win 1 Chest of Silver Paws - contains 700 Silver Paws Festive Fun Challenge Festive Fun December 2018.png| Festive Fun December 2018 2.png| The Festive Fun mini-event challenge is here again and available to players from Game Level 10 and up. Players have 13 days starting from December 13, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. There are 3 special event reagents to be found by playing the puzzles. The goal is to collect the special event reagents and craft the special event items at the Merchants (Fortune Teller, Forge, and Inventor). Crafting the special items gives Gold Stars which rewards the Player with the following items: *Collect 50 Gold Stars to win 1 Festive Breakfast - restores 60 energy *Collect 170 Gold Stars to win 1 Chest - contains anomaly-summoning items and useful tools *Collect 400 Gold Stars to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - contains 500 Silver Paws *Collect 800 Gold Stars to win 1 Gingerbread Mood- a commemorative jewelry box desktop decoration jewelry box After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Gold Stars, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 200 collected afterwards. Fairy Tale Time Fairy Tale Time.png| Fairy Tale Time 2.png| The Fairy Tale Time mini-event challenge is here and available to players from Game Level 10 and up. Players have 8 days starting from December 26, 2018 to complete the challenge by playing the Treasure Box and Haunted Lights puzzles. *Collect 25 Ice Crystals to win 1Mulled Cranberry Tea - restores 35 energy *Collect 50 Ice Crystals to win 1 Eagle Eye - increases your chance of finding collection items and fixers by 50% *Collect 100 Ice Crystals to win 1 Christmas Cake - restores 300 energy *Collect 200 Ice Crystals to win 1 Clairvoyant~s Lantern - +30% chance of finding Winding Keys and Diagrams *Collect 400 Ice Crystals to win 1 Sack of Silver Paws - necessary to buy desk guardian skeins After completing the challenge, Players may continue collecting Ice Crystals, winning 1 Shot of Vigor for every 300 collected afterwards. Changes in Version 1.34.0 The November Update made a few changes to the game. * Christmas Holiday Theme for the Loading Screen and Desktop * NPCs in Festive Holiday Attire * New CG opening movie sequence * Fall House is now a regular location, Gold Rowan Berries converted into other Access Passes on a 1:1 ratio. * New Desk Guardian Winky the Penguin added * Faster dealing in the Ancient Cards puzzle * Updated sounds in the Museum location * Tweaked Hoarfrost Anomaly - must press down instead of swiping screen to clear frost. Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough